


You raise me up

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: A glimpse of Victors past, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Victors parents are assholes, idk just read lol, it's not that worse, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Victor thinks about his past and meeting Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. But since there isn't enough Victor angst i decided to write one. I really hope I potrayed his character well enough, he is so complex, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The silver haired man sat on the window board of his apartment. The moon shined bright and big in the sky. A beautiful view. All of Saint Petersburg and probably the rest of the whole world was asleep right now. So was his boyfriend who was sleeping safe and sound in their bed. His boyfriend, or better fiance, Yuuri Katsuki. Victors heart and face lit up with the thought of him. That beautiful young man who he met at the skate banquet 2015. 

Drunk out of his mind. "Be my coach, Victor" those words that he would never forget. It was a hard time for Victor. Sure, he lived a perfect life. Rich, 5 times world champion, with millions of fans all over the world. But.. he just felt empty, lonely and unloved. 

He felt like a robot, always smiling for the media. He began skating with the age of 4. His parents used to be world famous figure skaters long before he was born. After they retired, they decided to give life to another generation. Then he was born and he pratically had no other choice than skating. He still could remember the day when his parents brought him to a skating rink and of course he was talented. 

Victor laughed bitterly. He began skating class shortly after it and since then he was always just a robot for everyone. At the age of 16 he figured out that he liked boys more than girls. So, he told his parents. They got mad and yelled at him and threw him out. 

There he was, 16 years old and all alone. His whole world was shattered. Thankfully, he got enough money from his championships so he moved in his first apartment, got a dog, his poodle Makkachin, and lived alone since then. Honestly, Makkachin was probably the only reason he didn't lose his mind completely. All the nights he spent crying in the fur of his poodle..he couldn't count them. His coach Yakov was probably the only person he ever had a closer relationship with. But that's it. Other than that, he was lonely. Till' the baquet 2015.. 

//Flashback//  
Victor nipped on his second champange flute, boredly listenting to Chris' rambling. He didn't even want to be here, he just wanted to curl up in his bed. Then he spotted a person who looked pretty depressed. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion together. Oh, it was Katsuki Yuuri with his coach Celestino. Yuuri looked like he was dragged at the banquet against his will. Victor understood why Yuuri looked so depressed. He had an crashing defeat in the GPF, ending it with 6th place. That must have been hard for him. Victor didn't know what it was but something about this boy made him want to go up to him and wrap his arms around him and just hug him. He has never felt like this before.. what was that?! "Victor, are you listenting to me?" the voice from Chris reached his ears. "W-what? Uh.. um..sure" he stuttered. Chris laughed. "No you don't. You have been staring at Katsuki for quite a while now. He is kinda cute but not excatly my type. But yours?" Victor blushed a bit. "What? N-no!" That made Chris laugh even more. "Come on Vic. You are 27 now. It's time for you to finally find someone" Victor let that uncommented and stared back in Yuuris direction. But he was gone. Huh? Oh. he found him in a corner, gulping one champange flute after another. 5. 8. 10, Victor got worried he might end up in the hospital with an alcohol poison, 12, 14, 16. After the 16th flute he looked VERY drunk and wasted. He started dancing. Victor had the time of his life, shooting photos of him. Yuuri even challenged the russian Yuri to an dance off. They even danced together and Victor never felt so alive.. and happy. they had some close poses. Then, Chris suddenly installed a dance pole in the room. Victor knew Chris well enough to not even be surprised. Yuuri, who had wrapped his tie around his head, walked wobbly towards Victor. He threw his arms around him and started to dry hump Victor. "Victor after this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, and if I win this dance off you'll come and coach me right?" Yuuri looked up at him and threw his arms around Victors neck. "Be my coach, Victor!" In this moment he fell for this boy. He fell. Hard and deep and madly in love.  
//Flashback end// 

Victor smiled at himself, thinking about it. It was the evening his whole life changed for the better. That problem was, he couldn't find Yuuri after the banquet. He was just gone. Like Cinderella. He stalked twitter, instargram and the whole internet in the hope to find him somewhere. Till he saw that video where Yuuri skated his routine. Oh hell, Chris and many others spammed him with it, his phone almost crahsed with notifcations alerts. 

While watching the video he got struck with inspiration. So, he packed his things, brought a plane ticket and flew to japan, where he appeared bucked naked in Yuuris family onsen. "Yuuri, starting today I'm going to be your new coach! I'm gojng to make you win the grand prix final" Victor then realized that his cheeks were wet. He didn't even notice that he cried. Overhelming emotions. "Victor..?" he saw Yuuri standing in the door frame. 

"Why are you up at 2 am? And why are you crying?" Victor could filter the worry in Yuuris sleepy voice clearly. "I'm fine, Yuuri. I just..have been thinking and got a little overhelmed with emotions" he shot a tiny but geniue smile at him. Yuuri nooded. "Okay.. let's go back to bed?" Victor smiled brigther and stood up from the window board. He took Yuuris hand and walked in the bedroom with him where the sheets were still messy from their love act in the evening. 

They layed down and Yuuri cuddled close to him. "Yuuri.. thank you for everything. I.. I just love you so much and you showed me life and love. I can't thank you enough.." Oh hell, he almost started to cry again. Yuuri stroked his thumb under Victors tears streaks and shaked his head. He kissed him wordless but that kiss said more then a million words could ever say. That was Victors life now. Full of acutal life and love. And he was so thankful for it and never wanted it to have any other way.


End file.
